Anata no Kaze ga Fuku Kara
is the ending theme from Rockman DASH: Hagane no Boukenshin. Lyrics by Tomori Ayumi, composed by Fukuda Tarou, arranged by Nishimura Masatoshi and performed by Reika Morishita. Anata no Kaze ga Fuku Kara was released as part of the Rockman DASH Original Soundtrack in 1998 and in the Rockman Theme Song Collection in 2002. In September 12, 2012, Reika Morishita released an arrangement of the song as a digital download.The Mega Man Network: Newly Arranged “another sun” and “Your Wind Is Blowing” on Sale Lyrics |-| Romaji= Mienai namida wo itsu mo nagashite'ta Anata no me wo miru dake de wakaru Koe ni naranai sono mune no itami wo Watashi no naka de iyashite agetai Itsu no ma ni ka tameiki no rasshu ni Makikomarete nagasarete ita ne Mukou-gawa no hoomu de matte'te yo Ima soko ni yuku kara Anata ni totte no riaru sore wa hoka no hito ni totte wa shuuru Da kara nan na no ari no mama no kokoro wo misete Tamerawanaide jibun wo shinjitara Kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara Unubore sae mo taisetsu na sainou Ashita no tenki mo kyou no anata shidai Tanoshisou na furi nanka shitatte Muyoujou no egao wa munashii Omotta koto wo kuchi ni shite kirawarete Sore demo ii ja nai Mekakushi sarete mo mieru Mimi wo fusagaretatte kikoete kuru Anata-rashisa wo dare ni mo ubau kenri nai wa Nani ga arou to osoreru koto wa nai Kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara Yukue fumei no shinjitsu wo sagashite Yume no rinkaku atsui kisu de nazorou Akiramenaide jiyuu wo tsukamaete Kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara Ai yori fukai kanashimi ga aru nara Sora no kanata ni nigashite shimaeba ii Tamerawanaide jibun wo shinjitara Kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara Unubore sae mo taisetsu na sainou Ashita no tenki mo kyou no anata shidai Nani ga arou to osoreru koto wa nai Kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara Yukue fumei no shinjitsu wo sagashite Yume no rinkaku atsui kisu de nazorou Akiramenaide jiyuu wo tsukamaete Kitto anata no kaze ga fuku kara Ai yori fukai kanashimi ga aru nara Sora no kanata ni nigashite shimaeba ii |-| English translation = You've always been shedding unseen tears Just by looking at your eyes I know That unexpressed pain in your heart I wish to ease inside me Time's been passing Surrounded by a rush of sighs You've been waiting at home yonder For I will go there What you hold for real Others have for sure So what is it, show me your heart as it is Do not hesitate when you believe in yourself For surely your winds shall come Self-love is also a precious talent Even tomorrow's weather is up to the present you You pretend you're having fun But that unexpressive smile is empty Hating to put your thoughts into words Isn't quite a good thing Even if you hide your eyes you will see it Even if you shut your ears you'll come to hear No one's got the right to take away what makes you who you are There's no need to fear what shall come by For surely your winds shall come Searching the truth whose whereabouts are unknown Let's trace your dreams with a warm kiss Don't lost heart, hold onto freedom For surely your winds shall come If you bear sorrow deeper than love Just flee to the skies yonder Do not hesitate when you believe in yourself For surely your winds shall come Self-love is also a precious talent Even tomorrow's weather is up to the present you There's no need to fear what shall come by For surely your winds shall come Searching the truth whose whereabouts are unknown Let's trace your dreams with a warm kiss Don't lost heart, hold onto freedom For surely your winds shall come If you bear sorrow deeper than love Just flee to the skies yonder References *Chudahs Corner (Archived) Category:Music